User blog:Chase McFly/Awesomest chat ever!
Stardust, Susz, Unknown, Disnick, Dbz, LRF, Willk, and I all particpated in a big chat today! It was hilarious! It shows that you don't need RPs to have afun chat experience! From Satr Wars refs to food rants, t was awesome! yes, DbzLabRats13 was there! It was nice. =http://elite-force.wikia.com/wiki/Lab_Rats:_Elite_Force_Wikia= Chase McFly Options =Private Messages= *UnknownBlock *3:11DbzLabrats13Oh he left a while ago I think @Chase *3:11Chase McFlyStrange, says he's still here *3:11Stardust16Same ^ *3:12Susz13Same here. *3:12Stardust16Im gonna refresh. I think I'm lagging *3:12DbzLabrats13Oh on my screen he's gone *Let me refresh *3:12Susz13And I'm gonna go listen to Christina Grimmie covers on YT. *3:12Stardust16That's better! *3:12Chase McFlyI'll see what happens if i refresh *Welcome to the Elite Force wiki chat! Please read the chat guidelines, and have fun! Click here for a ChatTags guide. To find out what chat is and how to use it, go toChat - Help. *3:13Chase McFlyHe's still here, it says *3:13Stardust16Susz? *3:13Susz13Hmm? *3:13Stardust16Just wondering. Did I get your OC's personality right? *3:13Susz13Yep! *3:13Chase McFlyPersonalties... *3:13Stardust16K, good! I loved writing the 2nd chapter *3:14Susz13I was laughing so hard during that XD *3:14Chase McFlyReminds me of how I think I got Gus'swrong in my Mighty Med Season # *Season 3 *3:15DbzLabrats13So who else is excited that Bob is returning? *3:15Chase McFlyMe! *3:15Susz13Wait. BOB is returning?! Yes!! *3:15Chase McFlyIt will be col tto see him... *3:15DbzLabrats13Yep @Susz *3:15Chase McFlyAnd I know it's all leadng to the return of Leo and Daniel... *3:15Stardust16 *3:15Susz13And Adam! *3:16Stardust16That was bigger than expected *Muffins, anyone? *3:16DbzLabrats13I want Leo back. I wonder how he's doing at the academy *3:16Chase McFlyHmmm\ *Yeah, DBz, Leo rocks. *(muffins) *3:16Susz13Oh! Me @Star! *3:16Stardust16Me too. I miss Leo. He made the show better *3:16Chase McFlyI love muffins! *3:16Susz13I miss Adam. *3:16Stardust16I made muffins earlier today *3:16Chase McFlyI miss Chase. *3:16Stardust16Exceot I didn't eat one XD *3:17DbzLabrats13What kind? @Star *3:17UnknownBlockBack *3:17Stardust16Chocolate banana *3:17DbzLabrats13Nice *3:17Chase McFlyWow, that sounds delish! *3:17Susz13Yummy, * *! *3:17Chase McFlyI love bananas, muffins, and chocolate *3:18Susz13Same @Chase *3:18UnknownBlockI don't understand why people like Daniel. May a Daniel fan step forth and explain why? This is a serious question of mine. *3:19Stardust16Why shouldn't they like Daniel? *3:19Chase McFlyDaniel could fill in if Spencer Boldman won;t return *3:19Stardust16Thats my answer XD *3:19Susz13I like Daniel, but he's almost my age so I may just relate to him like that. *3:19Stardust16Daniels the best! * #DramaticDaniel *3:19UnknownBlockI'm working on a whole video where I rant about Daniel. That will answer your question star *3:20Susz13I want Spencer, and Pierce, and TJ! *3:20Stardust16 #DanielTheDestroyer *3:20Chase McFlyUnknowna nd I agreed Adam can't be recast. *I hope we see horace and Alan as well *Willk1088 has joined the chat. *3:21Chase McFlyHi Willk *3:21Willk1088Well this is odd... *3:21Chase McFly *3:21Stardust16What is? *3:21Susz13Horace, yes, but I never really liked Alan. *3:21Stardust16:O *Gasp!!' *3:21Chase McFlyAlan could be a little... *3:21Stardust16D: *3:21UnknownBlockI have a hashtag for Daniel, but it's character bashy. *3:21Willk1088There are so many people here *3:21Stardust16How could you NOT like Alan?! *3:21Chase McFlyYes thee are *3:21Stardust16 *faints* *3:22Chase McFlyI know how someone could not like Aklan *3:22Susz13He was just obnoxious. I don't know. *3:22Stardust16A *3:22Chase McFlySomeone mught feel Alan hates Kaz and Oliver *3:22UnknownBlockThey're crazy. That's how Chase *3:22Stardust16Alan was the best! *3:22Willk1088Forgive me for asking... But what are you guys chatting about? *3:22UnknownBlockAlan was amazing! *3:22Chase McFlyAlan was pretty awesoem *3:22Stardust16 #AlanIsAwesome *3:23Chase McFlyAlan, daniel, and banana chocolate muffins *3:23DbzLabrats13Characters from LR and MM *3:23Stardust16 #AlanTheAmazinfAnimalLover *3:23DbzLabrats13Pretty much lol *3:23Chase McFlyWho we want to see again *3:23Stardust16Alan! *3:23DbzLabrats13Yeah *3:23Chase McFlyin EF *Alan! *3:23Willk1088Alan *3:23UnknownBlockChase, you misspelled Leo as Daniel *3:23Chase McFlyDaniel! *Leo! *No i didn't *3:23Susz13Adam, Leo and Daniel. *Disnickfanatic has left the chat. *3:23Chase McFlyI misspelled Chase a sDaniel *XD *Just kidding *3:24UnknownBlockAh... okay *3:24Chase McFlyAnyone feel Chase is different in EF? *3:24Stardust16Nope *Chase is Chase *3:24UnknownBlockA little bit *3:24Chase McFlyI do. *3:24DbzLabrats13I wonder how it'd be like if Caitlin returned. Maybe her and Skylar become friends (similar to her and Bob), and Bree gets jealous... again XD *3:25Chase McFlyChase is now Donaldish... *3:25UnknownBlockBut Kaz is sooooo different. *3:25Stardust16Caitlin would probably drive Skylar nuts XD *3:25DbzLabrats13Haha *True *3:25Chase McFlyKaz is way less smarter and far more funny *3:25Susz13Chase is my Chasey forever...no I am not crazy or obsessed. What gave you that idea? *3:25DbzLabrats13Agree @Chase *3:25Stardust16Chasey is mine @Susz *3:26Willk1088Chase me! *3:26Chase McFlyKaz is now Adam *We already had this fight *Last party *XD *3:26Susz13Well great. Someone get the cloner! We need two clones of Chase! *3:26Chase McFlyOn it! *3:26Stardust16I call the real Chase! *3:26Chase McFlyAre we Rping? *Yeah *I'm Oliver *3:27Susz13Um...he is MINE. @Star *3:27Willk1088I was thinking that *3:27Chase McFlyChase, you have a lookalike *3:27Stardust16No, he's mine! *Char forever! *3:27UnknownBlockNope (nukes both Chases) *3:27Chase McFlyWe'll settle which one is really Chase *Answer me questions only Chase would no. *3:28Stardust16Like what? *3:28Chase McFlyAnswer these questions only chase would know. *How old were you when you became mission leader? *3:28Stardust1612 *3:28Willk108812 *No, I was 12! *3:28UnknownBlockNeither if them are Chase. I nuked the real Chas. The end. Lol *3:29Chase McFlyYou nuked William Brent *Instead of Chase *Now they have t recast his tv roles *3:29Stardust16I win. Chase is mine! * *evil laugh* *3:29Chase McFlyWhy Unkniwon? *3:29Susz13I wasn't even here...why do I like YouTube so much?! *3:29Willk1088Are you guys Ungerators? *3:30UnknownBlockBecause when life gives you illegal explosives, you use them. *3:30Chase McFlyI just made your name sound like Obi-Wan, Unknown. *3:30UnknownBlockLol *3:30Susz13I am! *3:30Chase McFlyUnkni-Won Keblocki *Ha ha ha *3:30Stardust16My YouTube isn't working! "Oh, no, stop the madness!" *3:31UnknownBlockYes!!! Chase, yes! *3:31DbzLabrats13Recognize that lol *3:31Susz13When you find Christina Grimmie doing a cover of your FAVORITE worship song *3:31Chase McFlySave the YouTube, Unkni-Won Keblocki *You're the only hope *Except for me *3:31UnknownBlockUse the wifi, Star *Willk1088 has left the chat. *3:31Chase McFlyChase McFlywalker *3:32Stardust16What's your favourite song @Susz *3:32UnknownBlockXD *3:32Chase McFlyWant to know my fave song? *Willk1088 has joined the chat. *3:33Stardust16Sure! *3:33Chase McFlyBack in Time *DbzLabrats13 has left the chat. *3:33UnknownBlock... oh.... my... gosh... yes. *3:33Chase McFlyI also love the tune of "Power of Love." *3:33UnknownBlock #DreamPolice *3:33Chase McFlyUnknown, what's that mean *3:34Stardust16Susz? *Susz? * *gasp* *3:34Chase McFlySusz? *3:34Stardust16She's gone!!! *3:34Chase McFlySusz13? *I used teh last name *3:34Stardust16 *starts screaming hysterically* *3:34Chase McFlyCrisis! *Police *3:34Stardust16What kind of police? *3:34Chase McFlySusz13 is missing... *3:34UnknownBlockDarthBZ Labver must have taken her! *3:35Chase McFlyOh dear *Starn Solodust *3:35Stardust16Is Susz...dead?! *3:35Chase McFlyWill you help us? *She isn;t. *3:35Stardust16Susz?! *faints* *3:36Susz13I'm not dead! *3:36Chase McFlyRemember Stardust *3:36UnknownBlockPrinSusz Thirteia is missing! *3:36Chase McFlyWe found her *3:36UnknownBlock(gasp) she's back! *3:36Chase McFlyI just had to use the powe rof the Elite Force Wiki! *3:36Stardust16B-But...she was d-dead *3:36Chase McFlyTo get her back *3:36Susz13It was In Christ alone, but my favorite song ever...is Snow White by Christina Grimmie or Without a fight by Brad Paisley and Demi Lovato *3:36Chase McFlyThe Elite Wiki Force os powerful *It can bring soulkd=s back *3:37Susz13I was on YouTube. *3:37Stardust160.0 *YouTube is more important?! *3:37Chase McFlyMakes some sense actually. *3:37Stardust16Than chat?! *3:37Chase McFlyThat she was on YT *No Suszeia *That's wrong... *Willk1088 has left the chat. *3:38Susz13Videos can be long. *3:38Chase McFlyYou have apoint *Has anyone seen Darth Willk? *Who just killed Unkni-Won Keblocki? *WhO i brought back with the force *Elite Wiki Force *3:39UnknownBlockOh..... I'm spooky ghost! *3:39Stardust16Seals! *3:39Susz13Really @Unknown? You are a spooky ghost? *3:39Chase McFlyWalruses! *He was killed. *3:39Susz13Narwhals! *3:39UnknownBlockThe force has shown me walruses are better than seals *3:39Stardust16Hey guys.... *3:39Chase McFlyWhat? *3:40Stardust16Are seals and walruses cousins? *Disnickfanatic has joined the chat. *3:40Chase McFlyI don't know, Starn Solodust. *3:40Susz13Narwhals, narwhals, swimming in the ocean! *3:40Stardust16Causing a commotion! *3:40Chase McFlyHello, Disnacca. *3:40DisnickfanaticHello *DIsnacca? *3:40Stardust16Cause they are so awesome! *3:40UnknownBlockStar Wars names. *3:41Susz13Love that song XD *3:41Chase McFlyExactly Unknown. *i mean, Unki-Won *3:41Stardust16I wish we had a seal-old gist here * *seal-ologist *3:41Susz13 *3:41Chase McFlyOh that would be intersting * *3:42Stardust16Seals forever! *Char forever! *3:42Disnickfanatic(narwhal0 *3:42Chase McFly in space... *3:42Susz13Narhwals rule. *3:42Disnickfanatic *3:42Stardust16Flash mob! *3:42Chase McFlyYes, Suszeia! *What's flash mob, Starn? *3:43Stardust16You don't know what a flash mob is?! *3:43UnknownBlockThe narwhal = the father, the walrus is the son and the seal is the daughter! Deal with it. It's like that because I'm likely the only one here who knows who those characters are *3:43Stardust16 *gasp+ *3:43DisnickfanaticI have to go. I'll be back for the awards, though. *3:43Chase McFlyI'm a *Bye Disnaccas. *3:43UnknownBlockOkay. Bye for now, disnick! *3:43Stardust16 *3:43Disnickfanatic(wave0 *3:43Stardust16(seal) *3:43Disnickfanatic *3:44UnknownBlockI mean Disnacca! *3:44Chase McFlySusz is a (seal) * *3:44Stardust16It offends me that a walrus emoticon is existent, yet there is no trace of the famous seal *3:44Chase McFlyBut you... *How- *I saw a seal under... *You typed it... *3:45UnknownBlockLabRatsFather is giving out the awards *3:45Chase McFlyWhat's going on Starn? *Disnickfanatic has left the chat. *3:45Stardust16LabRatsFather?! *3:45Susz13I am not a seal! *3:45Stardust16XD *3:45Chase McFlyI was joking *3:45UnknownBlockNo one jnows who the father is? *3:45Stardust16Lol, McFly, did I confuse you? *The father of Lab Rats? *3:45Chase McFlyHis name is Emperor LabRatine! *3:45Stardust16Some Peter guy *I think *3:46Chase McFlyChris Petersen *3:46UnknownBlockNvm, the father died in the clone wars. It doesn't matter. *3:46Stardust16Oh. *I was wrong. *I thought his first name was Otter. *3:46Chase McFlyWho's frist name? *3:46Stardust16 *Peter *Nevermind. *3:46UnknownBlockThe father is the father of the daughter and son and is the only person (other than Anakin) capable of controlling them *3:46Chase McFlyChris Petersen has contributed to the wiki *No spilers *I only saw the origianls *3:47Stardust16I hope I win an Award *3:47Chase McFlyI know I won't *3:47Stardust16Dont jinx it! *3:47Chase McFlyBut I'll still come... *3:47UnknownBlockI hope I win an award *3:47Stardust16Well, I can always make you a fan made award if you want *3:47Chase McFlyI'd only be jinxing it if I said I'd win an ward *3:47Susz13I wasn't nominated for anything. *3:48Stardust16Anyone vote for me? *3:48UnknownBlockI gtg for a bit. I'll be back for the awards though. *3:48Chase McFlyI would love to have a fanmade awadrd... *Disnickfanatic has joined the chat. *3:48Chase McFlyDisnnacca i sback! * *3:49DisnickfanaticI am only going to be here for a little while. *3:49Chase McFlyOk *3:49DisnickfanaticI can't wait until the awards. *Stardust16 has left the chat. *3:49Chase McFlySame *3:50DisnickfanaticWho was nominated and if so, for what? *3:50Chase McFlySeems Stardust leftt *Susz13 has left the chat. *3:50Chase McFlyI nominated Emerald an dduggie for things *Duggie for chattiest... *Not sure about Emerals *Are you going to stay on Unknown? *Unknown? *Unknown? *3:53DisnickfanaticI have to go, officially. Bye. *3:53Chase McFlyDisni-Fan Kenobi... *nVM *Bye Disnick * * *Unknown? *Unknowns missing! *Stardust16 has joined the chat. *3:54Chase McFlyStardust you're back! *Wheere were you? *Disnickfanatic has left the chat. *3:54Stardust16Getting food *Whered Susz go?! *3:54Chase McFlyLooking for you *She left becaus e you left *Now Unknowm's also missing *Unknown? *I will message Susz *3:56Stardust16I just PMed her *3:56Chase McFlyNevermind *I Pmed Unknown *Where are you Stardust? *3:57Stardust16Back *3:57Chase McFlyYour name is not showing up *3:57Stardust16I was just on the GMW wiki *3:58Chase McFlyOk *3:58Stardust16I wish this chat came with food *3:58Chase McFlyI hope Susz and Unknown get our Pms *(cookies) *(cookie0 * *3:58Stardust16 *(Apple) *3:58Chase McFlyIt does...virtually. *Willk1088 has joined the chat. *3:59Chase McFlyLike teal food... *Bobjoe177 has joined the chat. *3:59Chase McFlyDarth Willk *Welcome back *3:59Stardust16Hey Bobjoe! *3:59Bobjoe177what's up *3:59Chase McFlyHi Bobjoe *3:59Stardust16Just talking about food *4:00Chase McFlyWe are looking for missing friends *4:00Bobjoe177K *4:00Stardust16Want me to design some missing posters? XD *4:00Bobjoe177my block ended yesterday *4:00Chase McFlyYes XD *That explains why you'r eback *Susz13 has joined the chat. *4:01Stardust16I don't know if thst was a joke or not, but I'll do it anyway! *4:01Susz13Sorry. My WiFi went out. *4:01Chase McFlyDon't create dupe accounts anymore Bobjoe *Thanks for the explanation Susx *Star is back *4:01Stardust16Brb *Making missing posters *4:01Chase McFlyNot for Susz *4:01Susz13Your welcome *4:02Chase McFlyShe si back *For what? *4:02Bobjoe177@chaseMcfly I'll try to behave *UnknownBlock has left the chat. *4:03Chase McFlyThe explanation oh *NVM\ *Stardust16 has left the chat. *4:03Chase McFlyStar will ptograph her missing poster and show it to us *Stardust16 has joined the chat. *4:04Stardust16Finished! *4:04Chase McFlyYes! *Can you photograph them and put them in chat? *4:04Susz13I'm still alive. *4:04Stardust16Susz, I'll post them in your message wall *4:04Susz13Can anyone see my new profile pic? *Okee dokey *4:05Chase McFlyMine too? *And Unknowns? *I can sort a see it..; *bRB *4:05Stardust16Done! *4:06Chase McFlyNice pic Susz *It has 4 boxes *4:06Susz13Mmhm *I gotta go. I'm being forced to go outside. *4:07Stardust16No! *Hold on a sec! *Thread:23846 *4:08Susz13My sister won't leave me alone! *4:08Chase McFlyBack *4:08Stardust16Hide in a closet! @Susz *4:08Chase McFlyCan you make one for Unknown? *A mission poster *4:08Susz13Ok my mom is telling me to now. I'm gonna listen to her. *4:09Chase McFlyMissing, not mssion. *4:09Stardust16Aww, okay! *Bye Susz! *4:09Chase McFlyBye Suseia! *4:09Stardust16im actually gtg too *4:09Chase McFlyWhy? *I'll copy and paste teh entire chat *And make it a hilarious story *Why are you going Stardust? Category:Blog posts